Where The Heart Belongs
by Heavenly Azure
Summary: Love triangle with an undecided ending at this point in time. Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn. Read the full plot description in my profile. (ZelgiusxOCxIke) It begins with a funeral, but not just any funeral, it is the funeral of Zelgius' younger brother. The people of Sienne have their doubts that Astin died due to complications from an illness. They think he was poisoned...
PROLOGUE

The sun had only risen mere minutes before the funeral of Astin, soldier of Begnion and younger brother of General Zelgius, began. Zelgius and several of his men entered Mainal Cathedral first, carrying Astin's body upon an ornately carved wooden stretcher. Zelgius, standing at six foot four and wearing impressive armor over his strong body, carried the stretcher with ease. His men, however, visibly struggled under the weight of the heavy wood. Halfway to the altar at the end of the great, marbled room, Zelgius quietly ushered the soldier to his left out of the way in order to shoulder more of the weight of the stretcher. The soldier, blushing furiously with embarrassment, hung his head as he trailed awkwardly behind the general. Perhaps if it weren't a funeral, the citizens of Sienne seated on either side of the procession might have snickered in amusement. Not on that morning. That morning, they were as silent as the statues decorating all corners of the magnificent cathedral. For most of the people in attendance, it was their first and only time within the Mainal Cathedral walls. The inside mirrored the beauty of the outside, with floors so shiny that you could see your reflection upon the tiles. Terrifyingly beautiful depictions of the Great Flood and its aftermath were painted upon the ceiling. It was worth the pain of craning your neck to see the dark blue waves crashing down upon beorc and laguz alike. Ashunera was represented by a white, star shaped light painted in the center of the ceiling. Two more star shaped lights representing Ashera and Yune were painted on either side of Ashunera. One was red, the other blue.

Astin's widow was the next to enter the cathedral, accompanied by Sephiran and her handmaiden, Micaiah. Fay, the widow, wore a black veil that was almost as long as her matching black gown. Her skirts hid her feet from view, giving her the appearance that she was floating behind her late husband's body. The veil was just thick enough that it hid Fay's face from view, but sheer enough that she was able to see in front of her. It wouldn't have mattered if she _were_ blind, though, with Sephiran on her right and Micaiah on her left. Astin and Fay had been married for less than a year before he succumbed to a mysterious illness. Some of the people at the funeral were there to see the cathedral. The others were there to see Fay. She was shrouded in mystery, much like her veiled face. In the months she had lived in Sienne, Fay had rarely been seen by the public, but was somehow still rumored to be quite the beauty. More importantly, there were whispers in Sienne that she had poisoned Astin.

By the time Fay reached the altar, Zelgius and his men had deposited the stretcher in front of it. Sephiran and Micaiah stood side by side as Fay went to gaze upon her late husband. In life, his skin had been pale and delicate, just like his older brother's. In death, he was colorless. His eyes were closed, as though he were sleeping, but his blue lips betrayed his true condition. He was dressed in his uniform, which seemed appropriate since Fay had never seen him in anything else, not even pajamas. As she looked down at her late husband's body, she felt Zelgius' eyes watching her. Fay was sure he could see right through the veil covering her face. Without lifting it, she leaned down and, because she knew Zelgius expected it, kissed Astin's ice cold lips. It was their first and only kiss.

The entire cathedral quaked as the organ above the altar rang out. The sound of music drowned out Fay's startled gasp as she jerked upright, away from Astin, and spun around as the apostle entered. Zelgius reached out and clasped Fay's arm as though he thought she would faint. His touch sent involuntary shivers racing down Fay's spine. She couldn't remember if he had ever touched her before, but she let him gently, but firmly, guide her away from the stretcher to where Sephiran and Micaiah stood. Micaiah gave Fay a warm smile before taking her from Zelgius. Together, they stood as the apostle and her Holy Guard made their way to the altar. Behind them came the Senate. Fay tried not to stare as the apostle and her Holy Guard walked past where she stood. Empress Sanaki was only ten years old, but the air surrounding her was that of someone wise beyond their years. Her mostly red and gold garments mirrored the armor Zelgius wore. As she walked past, the white and gold clad Holy Guard hot on her heels, Fay bowed her head in reverence.

The music came to an abrupt halt as the apostle took her seat beside the altar. The great marble throne looked as though it could have been carved out of ice. If the throne was cold or uncomfortable, the apostle hid her discomfort well as she motioned for her people to be seated. As Fay took her seat in the limestone pew, Zelgius swiftly moved towards one of the many pillars on the far side of the cathedral. Fay didn't dare look in his direction. She kept her eyes forward as a member of the Holy Guard began Astin's service. By the time the service had started, the light filtering through the stained glass windows had begun to change as the sun rose higher outside. Fay tried desperately to pay attention to the words being spoken by the woman in front of the altar, but she found herself missing entire sentences as she stared ahead at nothing in particular. To everyone around her, she must have appeared attentive. That was good for her.

Movement out of the corner of her left eye caught Fay's attention. Duke Gaddos was making his way to the altar as the woman of the Holy Guard returned to the apostle's side. Fay knew Sephiran fairly well, or at least more than she knew the other members of the Senate. She had only ever met them briefly at the supper held in honor of her marriage to Astin. They had seemed polite enough, that is, until the meal had ended. They continued to drink in Zelgius' home well after the remnants of the meal had been taken away. Fay could barely understand their slurred speech, but she gathered from their raucous laughter and suggestive expressions that their jokes were crude and the subject matter inappropriate. Fay asked her brand new husband if they could take their leave, but although he seemed to want to remain, his older brother stepped in and convinced him that it was time to go. Now, as Lekain stood in front of the altar, he spoke very well and clearly. His voice seemed to soar even higher than the notes of the powerful organ. With a quick sweep of the room, Fay could tell from the expressions on the people's faces that the Senate was beloved by them. As she turned her head forward once more, she caught sight of Zelgius watching her from his pillar. Fay could only imagine what he thought of her, and the not knowing unnerved her. She hadn't realized that she was bouncing her leg up and down until Micaiah laid a comforting hand on her knee. Fay covered the girl's hand with her own.

Sephiran spoke next, which settled Fay's nerves a little. His voice was soft and lulling, the sort of voice that would put babies to sleep. Several times when he spoke, Sephiran looked in the general's direction, though Fay didn't dare follow his gaze. Fay didn't know much about Zelgius, but what she did know with one hundred percent certainty was that he only loved two people - Astin and Sephiran. Zelgius had never stated that fact in Fay's presence, nor had she ever asked, but she could tell. Zelgius had always seemed very protective of his younger brother and Sephiran, which is why Fay couldn't imagine the pain the general was concealing having lost one of them to an illness he couldn't prevent or cure.

The sudden appearance of red and gold armor startled Fay as Zelgius strode up to the altar. She watched the exchange between Zelgius and Sephiran. A few quiet words were spoken by both parties, nods were given and reciprocated, then Sephiran laid a warm hand on Zelgius' arm. Although it was covered in armor, Fay had to guess that Sephiran's touch must have been comforting to the grieving general. If it was, Zelgius didn't show it. Sephiran took his place next to Micaiah as Zelgius stood beside his dead brother to address everyone. Without knowing either man on a deep, personal level, Fay could only wager a guess that Zelgius and Astin had been very different from each other. Even so, she would have staked any gem or gold coin that her guess was correct. Astin, standing at five foot ten inches, had the appearance of an unsullied youth to coincide with how few years his young eyes had seen. His full cheeks, each kissed by a perfectly rounded dimple, and wildly curly hair belonged on a schoolboy instead of a Begnion soldier. Were it not for the fact that his older brother was the general, Fay suspected that the other soldiers in the Begnion army would have made fun of Astin.

"I want to sincerely thank all of you for being here this morning to honor my late brother..." Zelgius spoke in the same cold tone that Fay was used to. The general had a deep voice, as most large men usually do, but there was also an undeniable intelligence in his tone. Whether it was something mundane, or something as serious as giving a eulogy at his little brother's funeral, Zelgius always spoke clearly and articulately.

Suddenly, Zelgius was stepping away from the altar. Fay was surprised by how little he had spoken over his dead brother. She knew Zelgius came off as chilly as a Begnion winter, but the death of a loved one often thawed even the iciest heart. Zelgius didn't appear to be melting as he took up his place in front of the same limestone pillar as before. There was no chink in his grand armor. Fay didn't look at him long enough to find one, anyway, as the apostle stood. It was the apostle's duty, when overseeing a military funeral, to recite a poem and a prayer for the deceased. The little empress' voice was child-like, but her words were spoken as eloquently as a learned adult. Fay could hear sniffles and quiet sobs all around her as the apostle spoke. She wondered if the people were moved by their beloved empress, or if they held memories of funerals past of their own. Fay was again grateful for the veil hiding her unfeeling face from the crowd. As the widow of the deceased, she should have been crying right along with the people of Sienne. Instead, she hunched her shoulders and lowered her head to make it appear as though she was experiencing any emotions regarding her dead husband at all. Micaiah laid a hand on Fay's back.

"My lady..." Micaiah whispered.

Fay raised her head to see a white handkerchief being held out to her by a gauntlet clad hand. She knew whose hand it was without having to look up to meet his eyes. Fay willed her hand not to quiver as she reached for the handkerchief. The hand disappeared along with the rest of the man as Fay slipped the handkerchief carefully under her veil to wipe away her non-existent tears. When she had patted the soft cloth against her cheeks long enough, she lowered her hand. She kept the handkerchief balled up inside of her fist, worried that someone would see that it was dry. It wouldn't be for long, though, as her palm was clammy with sweat.

The service was finally over. The cathedral was even more beautiful bright with full daylight. Everyone stood in their pews as Zelgius and his men lifted Astin's body to take out of the cathedral, though they weren't paying very close attention to the dead man as he passed. Most of them were savoring the sight of the inside of Mainal Cathedral, a place many of them would never visit again. Some of them were watching the widow as she followed her late husband out of the cathedral, whispering and subtly pointing in her direction as she glided past. Fay clutched the handkerchief in her fist as she tried to ignore the people of Sienne as they stared.

Outside, Fay took a deep breath of fresh air and exhaled a sigh of relief. Micaiah remained with Fay as Sephiran left their side to speak with Zelgius. Astin's body had been loaded into a carriage that would take him to his final resting place.

"It's almost over, my lady." Micaiah reassured Fay in her sweet, breathy voice.

Zelgius suddenly started for Fay, which tied several knots in her stomach. She hadn't realized that she was wringing the handkerchief he had given her between her hands. She quickly folded it into as neat a square as she could manage before Zelgius reached her. Fay lifted her head to look upon his face. His cheekbones were so deliberate beneath his pale skin that they appeared sharp enough to cut your finger should you dare try to touch them. As Fay's eyes swept over his dark eyes and his pointed chin, she could understand why so many women found him attractive. If Fay weren't so intimidated by his mere presence, she might have even found him handsome herself. Instead, he terrified her.

"You must be exhausted. It isn't necessary that you accompany me to the cemetery. My men can escort you to my home should you prefer to lay down and rest." Zelgius' words suggested that he was giving Fay a choice in the matter, but she got the distinct impression that he had made up her mind for her.

"Your home, my lord?" Fay asked.

"Yes." Zelgius answered curtly.

"I-I don't understand-"

"Sephiran has just returned from his travels. With Crimea and Daein at war, there will be much for him to discuss with Empress Sanaki and the rest of the Senate. I will probably be present for some of those discussions, if not all of them. Therefore, I will not have much time to spend setting Astin's affairs in order. Until that time presents itself, it would be inappropriate for you to stay at his home by yourself." Zelgius explained quickly, as though Fay should have figured all of that out on her own.

Fay had been looking forward to having a place to escape to for some peace and quiet. She had just assumed that once Astin was buried, she would return to their home. After all, Fay _had_ lived by herself for the majority of their short marriage. Why did it matter now?

"If you think it best that I take my leave, I will, my lord." Fay replied obediently.

"Very well." Zelgius gave Fay a single nod before he turned and walked away from her.

Fay and Micaiah didn't have to wait long. Just a few minutes later, a second carriage driven by two soldiers pulled up to the cathedral. Sephiran helped Fay and Micaiah into the carriage.

"Don't worry, my lady," Sephiran gave Fay a smile that intensified his crow's feet, "everything is going to be just fine."

Fay weakly returned Sephiran's smile.

0o0o0

The general lived on the outskirts of Sienne, away from the limestone buildings and cobbled streets. Fay had only ever been to the house once, but it was just as she remembered. The two-story sandstone home looked very out of place against the mostly white and pale gray city of Sienne. There was a sturdy, wooden barn several yards away from the house. That was where the soldiers took the horses and carriage after helping Fay and Micaiah out of it. Fay stood for a while in front of the door that would lead her into her temporary home. How temporary would her stay at Zelgius' home be? How long would it take for the Senate and the apostle to discuss the war and what their role in it, if any, would be? Fay wasn't sure, but she had a feeling it wouldn't happen overnight.

"Come, my lady," Micaiah stepped forward and opened the door, "let me draw you a bath."

Fay hesitantly followed Micaiah inside. The exotic smells were very aromatic, mirroring all of the general's real life travels to other cities and countries all over Tellius. It seemed as though every piece of visibly expensive furniture carried its own scent and story. Perhaps the dark stained dining table, capable of seating twelve people, came from the capital of Daein? The charmingly rustic chairs around it could have come from a market or bazaar in Gallia. Fay carefully moved through the different rooms in the house, seeking out the room that was intended to be hers for the duration of her stay. As she climbed the stairs to the second level, she came to a locked door. Curious, she got down on the floor and tried to see beneath the door, but it was useless. Finally, Fay found a bedroom at the other end of the hall from the locked door. Inside was a large, neatly made bed and a chest of drawers. Fay opened all of the drawers and peeked in the closet, but found nothing of hers inside.

"Micaiah," Fay said when she found Micaiah pumping water out back of the house, "forget the bath. We have to return to the city."

"Why?" Micaiah asked.

"I need to collect my things from my...Astin's house."

"The soldiers have already gone, my lady." Micaiah replied, motioning to the barn.

"Did they leave the carriage?" Fay asked.

Together, Fay and Micaiah went to the barn. The soldiers had taken the horses, but the carriage was parked inside. Zelgius had several horses to choose from.

"Do you think the general will approve?" Micaiah asked.

"Probably not, but I plan on being back here before he returns."

Fay and Micaiah rode back into the city, with Fay driving the horses. The pair received many looks and glances. Fay wasn't sure if she was being silly or not, but it seemed as though the looks she was being given were much different than the ones at the cathedral. They were openly staring at her, glaring even, and their voices were not as hushed as they were within the cathedral walls.

"...heard she poisoned him..."

"...didn't even go to his burial..."

"...conniving little..."

Fay wasn't sure if it was the horses' hooves on the street that she heard, or if it was the pounding of her own heart. Either way, she kept her head held high and stared straight ahead.

"Should we go back, my lady?" Micaiah asked quietly.

"We're nearly there." Fay murmured, keeping her voice strong and level.

The house Fay had shared with Astin was actually a row of limestone houses shared by many families. You had your own home, but if you knocked on the wall to your right or left, your neighbor could knock back in reply. Fay pulled the carriage to a halt outside of the cherry wood door that marked her home. She and Micaiah hurriedly went inside, closed the door behind them, and locked it.

"Will you pack my clothes?" Fay asked.

"Of course." Micaiah replied.

"You had better get your things, too, Micaiah." Fay added before Micaiah ran upstairs.

Fay looked around the room. It was a much simpler lifestyle with Astin than Zelgius, but Fay didn't mind it. She had grown somewhat comfortable in the house, especially since she could hear the muffled sounds of family and happiness coming from other homes on either side. Fay walked slowly through the first level of the house, choosing items to take with her carefully. Anything she wanted to take, she set on the small dining table. After she swept the first floor, she headed upstairs just in time to help Micaiah lug a trunk of clothes downstairs.

"I'll take care of the rest of my things." Fay told Micaiah as they huffed and puffed over the trunk. "You should get your things together as quickly as possible. We need to leave soon."

Micaiah bobbed her silver head up and down before she bounded up the steps to her little room. Fay had first encountered Micaiah only a few days after Zelgius brought her to Sienne to marry Astin. It was her first outing. She was accompanied by two soldiers, who awkwardly nipped at her heels as she explored the city. It was very early when she had gone out, so there weren't many people in the streets. The silver haired girl in brightly colored clothes holding a cheerily chirping bird on one finger was hard to miss. Fay was drawn to the girl immediately. It turned out that Michaiah was from Daein, but was currently living in Sienne. She read palms and made small predictions for gold coins. Though Fay didn't want her palm read, nor did she desire a prediction, she gave the girl a few gold coins anyways. In return, Micaiah had her little bird sing a song for Fay. After she was married to Astin, and he instructed her to employ a handmaiden, Fay had a letter sent to the young palm reader. After a few days, Micaiah showed up on Astin and Fay's doorstep to accept the job.

Fay followed Micaiah upstairs, but went to the bedroom she had seldom shared with her late husband. Her clothes had all been packed, but her personal effects were still in the bedroom. Fay didn't see the point in bringing everything with her, so she settled on the essentials. She chose her tortoiseshell hairbrush and matching mirror, a clasp for her hair, cream for her skin that smelled of jasmine, and her slim stiletto knife she had purchased a long time ago. The rest could remain behind until Zelgius allowed her to return home. Fay chose a canvas rucksack to deposit everything in, then went downstairs to fill it with the items she had placed on the table. Micaiah followed closely behind her, all of her belongings stuffed into a rucksack similar to the one Fay carried.

"We'll take the trunk out first, then come back for our rucksacks." Fay decided.

The girls picked up the trunk and lugged it to the door. Micaiah set her end down long enough to open the door, then both girls carried the trunk outside. They faltered when they saw that a small crowd had formed outside of the house. Neighbors on either side were out on their front steps. Fay swallowed hard, again thankful for the veil covering her face. The crowd wouldn't be able to see the fear on her face.

"My lady-"

"Ignore them." Fay hissed at Micaiah.

Fay was the first to walk down the stone steps, but Micaiah followed shortly after with her end of the trunk. Together, they carried the trunk to the carriage. They managed to heave the trunk up into the back of the carriage as the crowd closed in around them. Fay tried to calm her increasingly erratic breathing as she sensed the people drawing nearer and nearer to her. She wished she had her knife, but it was still inside.

"Murderess." A woman's voice broke the silence.

"Get inside, Micaiah." Fay's voice was barely louder than a hoarse whisper.

Fay reached for Micaiah's hand, but the silver haired girl was suddenly jerked away from Fay.

"My lady!" Micaiah cried as she was pushed out of the circle.

"Micaiah!" Fay called out to her friend, but it was no use.

"Filthy murderess!" A voice in the crowd shouted.

Fay whirled around, her back to the carriage, to see the faces of disgusted citizens surrounding her. She knew there were rumors that she had something to do with Astin's death, but she didn't think anything would come of them. Now, she knew that she had been very wrong.

"No-"

Something firm smacked Fay square in the side of her face, then exploded on contact. Wetness soaked through the veil covering Fay's face. She knew from the smell that it was a tomato. If one of them had been bold enough to throw something, then the others would surely follow suit. Fay raised her arm to protect herself, but then the veil was suddenly being ripped from her head. Fay cried out in surprise and fear. The daylight, having been muted by the black veil, was harsh against her unshielded eyes. Fay tried to move her arm in front of her face, but it was knocked away.

"Murderess!" The voices all around her cried.

Then, Fay was pelted with something else. This time, it was an egg. The fragile shell broke against her neck, releasing the goopy mess inside. As more pieces of food were thrown, some hitting their target and others instead slamming into the back of the carriage, Fay could barely hear Micaiah crying out for help from outside the circle. Fay didn't know what to do. Every time she raised her arms to cover her head, a pair of hands would slap or knock them down. She was just beginning to think it would come to blows when suddenly, she heard shouting rising above the jeers of the crowd. Several people ran the moment the shouting began. Others stayed put, but they stopped throwing food. Fay nearly burst into tears of relief, but she somehow managed to contain them.

Men in shiny armor stormed through the crowd, backing several people up into buildings with threatening spears, while others flanked Fay on either side. With the crowd dispersed, Fay could see Duke Gaddos making his way towards her. Quivering in fear, adrenaline pumping through her veins, Fay sank to her knees upon the cobblestone street. The following events were blurred images of Micaiah coming to her side, a soldier guiding them both safely into the carriage, rucksacks being carried out of the house, and Lekain instructing several of his men to escort Fay and Micaiah to the general's home.

0o0o0

Zelgius stormed outside the moment the carriage pulled up to his house. Micaiah got out of the carriage first before a soldier could assist her. She hurriedly made for the water pump at the back of the house to continue filling the basin she had begun filling hours before.

"What in the blazes were you thinking returning to the city unescorted and without permission?!" Zelgius thundered as he stomped towards the carriage.

A soldier helped Fay out of the carriage.

"You-"

Zelgius stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Fay. Her head was hung low, so that he couldn't see her face, egg yolk dried yellow and white in her hair. More of it stained what had once been her black dress. Darker stains patterned the ruined dress. Zelgius looked to the soldier on Fay's right.

"What happened?" Zelgius asked, a sharp edge in his voice.

"Commander, a crowd blindsided the ladies as they were leaving your late brother's home. We were escorting Senator Lekain out of Sienne when we came upon the scene. He commanded us to end the scuffle, and to escort the ladies back here." The soldier answered.

Fay was surprised when Zelgius used his gloved fingers to lift her chin. Without the veil, their eyes truly met for the first time all day. His dark eyes were hard, as though cut from black stones.

"Are you all right?" Zelgius asked, his voice as frosty as ever.

Fay felt her chin quiver in Zelgius' grasp. She didn't want to crumble. Not in front of him.

"May I...be excused, my lord?" Fay asked, her voice cracking to betray her state of mind.

Zelgius let go of Fay's chin with a single nod.

"You may."

Fay hurried inside, but not before she overheard the soldier telling Zelgius that he had other news of the events in the city that Duke Gaddos had asked him to share with the general. It didn't matter what the news was. Fay wanted to go to her bedroom, shrink even smaller than she felt, and disappear. Micaiah wouldn't allow it. She helped Fay undress, into a hot bath, and tenderly washed her.

"You were so brave, my lady." Micaiah was the first to break the silence as she gently scrubbed away tomato seeds that had dried upon Fay's cheek.

"I wasn't." Fay mumbled numbly, barely gripping the sides of the basin.

"You were." Micaiah argued softly.

Fay didn't fight with Micaiah, but she still didn't agree with her. Micaiah was apologizing for getting separated from her amidst the struggle, but a gentle rapping at the door interrupted her. Fay looked up at the closed door as Micaiah stood, dried her hands, and went to it.

"Who is it?" Micaiah asked, immediately shaking her head since she could guess who it was.

"Zelgius." The general's voice came from the other side of the door. "Micaiah, I need to speak with you right away. Can you step away for a moment?"

Micaiah glanced over her shoulder. Fay gave her a nod as she lowered her gaze into the soapy water she was sitting in. Micaiah carefully opened the door so that the general wouldn't be able to see inside of the bedroom. She left the door cracked ever so slightly, allowing Fay to listen to the conversation just outside the door. She picked up a washcloth and ran it all over her body as she eavesdropped.

"I must ask you about something that happened in the city." Zelgius said once Micaiah had joined him in the hall. "I need to confirm or refute an allegation that is being made by Senator Lekain and his men."

"I'll do my best, my lord." Micaiah replied meekly.

"The senator says that when the assault took place outside of my brother's home...that a handful of my men were present, and although they did not engage in the actions of the crowd...they did nothing to intervene on behalf of your mistress." There was a pause. "Is this true?"

Fay listened for Micaiah's answer, but heard none.

"Micaiah, you mustn't be afraid to tell me the truth."

"...my lord, the senator and his men are being entirely truthful." Micaiah finally spoke up, but it was clear that she was hesitant to speak ill of the Begnion soldiers. "When I was forced outside of the circle, I saw several of your men nearby. When I called out for them to help, they..."

Fay realized her plight was much worse than she thought if even the general's men believed the rumors were true. She nearly sank down below the surface of the water.

"I see." Fay heard the floorboards creak outside her bedroom, but then the sound stopped abruptly. "How is she?"

Even when Zelgius was asking after Fay's condition, he sounded cold and calculating. What could she expect? He was, after all, the man who stood beside his dead brother's body and shed not one tear. Why should he care how his brother's widow felt?

"My lady is still very shaken, my lord." Micaiah answered.

The creaking sound resumed. The sound of the general's heavy footsteps drew away from the door, down the hall, and down the steps. When Fay could no longer hear the footsteps, Micaiah returned to her side.

0o0o0

That evening, two of Duke Gaddos' men stood posted outside the general's front door. Fay helped Micaiah make a light supper, for neither of them were very hungry after the day they had. They had thrown dinner together, eaten, and cleaned up after themselves, but the general still hadn't returned from wherever he had gone to. Fay and Micaiah decided not to wait up for Zelgius. They crawled into bed together. Micaiah fell asleep quickly, exhausted from the events of the day. Fay couldn't sleep. As she lay in bed, tossing and turning, she finally found the release she had been denying herself all day. She wept silent tears into her pillow while Micaiah slept soundly at her side. The silver haired girl's occasional movement and rhythmic breathing brought Fay some comfort, but still she wept.

Eventually, Fay heard the front door open and close. She could only assume it was Zelgius returning home. Heavy footsteps came up the stairs, but then came towards Fay's bedroom door. She sat up in bed to see light from a candle from under the door. Fay dried her tears quickly, fearful that Zelgius might enter her bedroom and see her crying. Instead, the candlelight vanished as the footsteps went back down the hall. Fay was surprised to hear the general go back down the stairs. She wondered if he was leaving again, and if so, where was he going? Since she couldn't sleep, she decided to follow him. Quietly so as not to wake Micaiah, Fay slipped out of bed and pulled a shawl around her shoulders.

Downstairs, there were many candles lit to provide plenty of light to see. Fay saw Zelgius sitting at the dining table. His chair was pulled away from the table. He was polishing his sword. Fay was about to return to her bedroom when the general's voice both stopped and startled her.

"Did I wake you?" Zelgius hadn't even glanced up from his sword.

Fay took a deep breath before she started down the steps and answered Zelgius.

"No, my lord."

"You should rest." Zelgius spoke without missing a beat as he polished his sword. "Today was a very trying day for you. The best thing would be for you to get a good night's sleep."

There was something about the way the candlelight seemed to soften Zelgius' features that made him a little less scary than usual. Maybe it was because Fay had dealt with far worse things that day than facing Zelgius one on one. Either way, she felt more inclined to speak with him then than she ever had before. Although, she kept her distance between the two of them. Fay hovered on the other side of the room.

"I can't seem to fall asleep." Fay admitted, watching Zelgius' hands as he worked his sword.

Zelgius finally lifted his eyes.

"Perhaps you should try harder."

"Excuse me, my lord, but is there a reason I should be so well rested?" Fay asked slowly.

The general lowered his eyes to continue buffing his sword.

"Go back upstairs and get some sleep."

Fay knew then that it was a trick of the light that had made Zelgius seem softer just a few moments before. He was the same man she knew him to be. So, without another word, Fay did as she was told and returned to her bedroom.


End file.
